


Воссоединение

by Vla



Series: До смерти и после [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Depression, Exploration, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Missing Persons, Nostalgia, Psychology, References to Suicide, Romance, Science, Spirits, Spiritual, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скайфаер и Старскрим стремились воссоединиться, но смерть последнего перечеркнула их планы. Как Скайфаер справится со скорбью по любимому?<br/> Это сайд-стори к моему фанфику "Смысл смерти". Перед прочтением рекомендую ознакомиться сначала с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воссоединение

Пожалуй, никто не был так близок Старскриму, как Скайфаер - личность, неожиданно возродившаяся из глубины веков, его старый соратник и любовник. Единственная настоящая любовь в Старскримовой жизни, которая была полна расчётливых романов, случайных связей, дружеского интерфейса и прочего сексботства, но скудна на пылкие, неподдельные чувства.

И никто не воспринял смерть гордого красавца столь болезненно, как Скайфаер. На их тайных встречах сикер не раз обещал, что когда он захватит власть над десептиконами, то скрывать свои отношения больше не потребуется. Разумеется, при условии, что Скай вернётся в десептиконские ряды. И тот не был против. Никто из автоботов даже не подозревал, что их учёный шаттл так и остался нейтралом, что за его видимой лояльностью таится равнодушие к тому, на чьей он стороне.  
Любимый просил его о роли как фаворита, так и личного телохранителя, и Скай со влюблённым рвением поклялся защищать своего короля. В будущем. По их уговору, шаттл должен был до последнего оставаться с автоботами, и сбежать от них лишь тогда, когда Старскрим, по его словам, избавится от "Мегатронища постылого".  
Но всё сложилось, увы, по-иному. Трагично и неожиданно. И в то время как остальные автоботы злорадствовали, что коварный сикер больше не будет досаждать, да приглядывались к новому врагу - Гальватрону, Скайфаер заперся и не желал ни с кем разговаривать. Ультра Магнус грозился выломать дверь, но другие убедили его позволить бедняге побыть одному. Ни для кого не были секретом ни чувства Скайфаера к Старскриму, ни их регулярные свидания на высокогорьях, в глухих пещерах и других безлюдных местечках Земли.  
Неделю за неделей Скай почти не высовывался из своего отсека и надолго там запирался, выходя только для подзарядки. Скрипя дентопластинами, Родимус разрешил ему отпуск на целых три месяца - с условием, что по истечении срока он обязан прекратить затворничество и приняться за работу.   
Но неожиданные новости заставили скорбящего летуна пулей вылететь из своей берлоги ещё за полтора месяца до окончания отпуска.  
Случилось возвращение Старскрима и те памятные события на Кибертроне, когда десептиконы и автоботы изгнали призрака собственными усилиями. Увы, до Скайфаера эти новости дошли слишком поздно, и когда он прилетел туда, Старскрим уже затерялся в глубинах межпланетного пространства Солнечной системы.  
Как сильно стремился Скайфаер найти его и спасти своё счастье! Как долго он прочёсывал космос и требовал помощи у других автоботов, но Родимус отказал ему, мотивируя тем, что Старскрим - враг, получивший по заслугам. Тогда автоботы впервые узрели Ская, вышедшего из себя. Оказывается, даже этот флегматик умеет скандалить. С тех пор к Родимусу он относился подчёркнуто холодно.  
Шаттл снова и снова рыскал по системе, надеясь отыскать хотя бы останки любимого, если вдруг он разбился в поясе астероидов или упал на поверхность планеты. Но тот исчез бесследно. Нигде не слышно было сигнала от сикерского радиомаячка, помещённого в прочный "чёрный ящик", способный выдерживать даже давление юпитерианской атмосферы.  
Безысходность окончательно сломила Скайфаера, и долгое время он напоминал зомби. Попытки Капа и Магнуса расшевелить скорбящего не увенчивались успехом. Потом шаттл неожиданно отбыл на Кибертрон, якобы для поиска своих древних научных работ, но тамошние автоботы доложили Родимусу, что учёный, найдя себе комнату для проживания и прикупя кучу энергона за невесть откуда взявшиеся кредиты (должно быть, древние заначки), дни напролёт переполняет свой топливный бак и валяется в полубессознательном состоянии, бормоча имя своего Скримушки. И это гордость старой академии, неподкупный стойкий трезвенник, которого даже сам Старскрим в их золотые времена не способен был опоить!

Но депрессия не могла продолжаться вечно. В Искре, наполненной трауром, еще теплилось чувство долга, и Скайфаер, превозмогая равнодушие ко всему и вся, вернулся на Землю, чтобы участвовать в жизни новой автоботской базы.   
За это время случилось много чего. Вернулся и снова ушёл Оптимус, сбежал неведомо куда лишившийся Матрицы Хот Род, а новым командиром автоботов стал... кто бы мог подумать: старый приятель Ская - Фортресс Максимус! Он принял друга с распростёртыми объятиями, посочувствовал его трагедии, и тоже старался отвлечь его от горестного настроения.   
Когда-то они со Скаем работали вместе, в полном уединении на задворках галактики, и, как часто бывает в таких случаях, неизбежно сблизились. Впрочем, высокие чувства не зародились, и при смене работы они расстались просто хорошими друзьями. Фортресс посвятил себя военной карьере, Скайфаер - научной, и их пути разошлись вплоть до сегодняшних дней.  
У командира возникали мысли возродить былые отношения, предложить Скаю себя как утешение, но совесть не позволила. Ведь в последнее время его настойчиво соблазняла Арси, решившая новым романом уничтожить печаль по Хот Роду. Фортресс решил поддаться фемке; это легче, чем растопить искру Ская, ставшего ещё молчаливее и неприступнее, чем раньше.  
Казалось, шаттл старательно выполнял свои обязанности: перевозил грузы с Земли на Кибертрон и обратно, а после уничтожения последнего стал совершать рейсы на Атению, где тоже проводил немало времени. Помогал в сервисном обслуживании Метроплекса и Максимуса, работая грузчиком. Благодаря недюжинным росту и силе мог переносить тяжёлые предметы не хуже самого Омегатора. Но к науке возвращаться не спешил. Тщетно Персептор подбрасывал Скайфаеру идеи и приглашал в лабораторию помощником, надеясь заменить им криворукого Уилджека. Наука будто отталкивала Ская. Наверное, потому, что напоминала о совместных миссиях со Старскримом. О тех прекрасных романтических путешествиях, когда так не хотелось возвращаться на Кибертрон. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что эти дни больше не повторятся.  
Казалось - будто ещё вчера они вместе отправились на Землю, когда тут ещё не было разумной жизни, и интерфейсились посреди девственных лесов, на бескрайних лугах, под водой, на полярных ледниках... Где Скай и потерялся, провалившись под лёд и потеряв сознание на долгие миллионы лет. Поневоле оставив своего спутника на произвол судьбы, и этот произвол изменил того до неузнаваемости, но не отнял у Старскрима одного: памяти о том, кого он долгое время считал погибшим. От безысходности он вынужден был найти себе новые жизненные цели, нового постоянного партнёра - Мегатрона, и тысячи лет провёл с ним, не считая долгого сна на упавшем Арке. Но стоило Скайфаеру отыскаться, как сикер решил твёрдо и отчаянно продвигаться к уничтожению нелюбимого хозяина. Вернуть себе утраченные годы с тем, кого он любит на самом деле.  
Скай вспоминал, как на десептиконской базе, едва просохший от миллионолетних вод, он оказался буквально орошен слезами судорожно обнимавшего его сикера. Который не обращал внимания даже на то, что Мегатрон стоит рядом. Удивительно, но Мегатрон, несмотря на всю свою чёрствость, вошёл в его положение и позволил им уединиться ненадолго, посчитав, что Старскриму необходимо полизаться со своим бывшим, иначе плакса начнёт капризничать так, что всей базе станет некуда деваться. В конце концов, Мегатрон привык к интерфейсу Старскрима с сотриадниками, и даже считал его полезным для их боевого духа. Нового вояку интерфейс также должен был воодушевить на десептиконские подвиги во имя продолжения утех.  
В те несколько отведённых им часов уединения воссоединившиеся возлюбленные не предавались утехам, а общались, общались, общались... Скай узнал историю скорби и падения Старскрима, выкарабкивания из дна и становления на десептиконский путь. Когда потерялся Скай - не стало и прежнего Скримушки. Теперь оба понимали напрасность этой жертвы, но будущее тогда нельзя было предсказать, а былого теперь не возвратить. Зато нынче, когда будущее наступило и у них снова появился шанс быть вместе, они ни за что не должны были его упускать.  
Но, как мы уже знаем, всё решилось за них, совсем по-другому. Теперь пришла очередь Скайфаера остаться одному, в том же положении, как и Старскрим когда-то: потеряв пару, упустив в руки смерти, но в случае Старскрима - наверняка, определённо, и от этого безнадёга Ская становилась ещё глубже. Оставалось лишь начать новую жизнь, по примеру любимого. Вернее, она уже давно началась, когда его извлекли изо льдов и насильно вовлекли в войну.

Шли дни, на базе появились новые лица. Но на Хрома и других шумных новичков-мастериан Скайфаер не обратил ни малейшего внимания, и даже со старыми знакомыми поддерживал диалог неохотно. Они знали Ская как молчаливого и сосредоточенного интеллектуала, но теперь он стал прямо нелюдимым. Иногда часами сидел на выступах конструкции базы, или лежал где-нибудь на земной почве, окружавшей её. Людские туристы подходили и фотографировали его; Скай разрешал им посидеть в своих ладонях и походить по кабине, но когда туристы пытались завязать разговор, или журналисты пытались брать у него интервью, он либо отмалчивался, либо советовал им обратиться к другим автоботам.  
Он любил смотреть в небо, но больше не любил летать, совершая полёты теперь только по заданиям. Он больше не желал участвовать в военных действиях, и Магнус великодушно решил пока не заставлять его. Голос Скайфаера звучал по-прежнему чинно и уравновешенно, но потерял живую ноту, интонации стали сухими, словно в речи дроидов. Персептор всё старался привлечь его к научной работе, упорно предлагал интересные геологические проекты, и Скай делал вид, что изучал их, но так и не взялся ни за один.   
Автоботы между собой критиковали шаттл за безделие и отрешённость, несмотря на ощутимую помощь в строительных работах и грузовые рейсы. Да, теперь его любимым занятием было сидеть на металлических завалинках базы, уставившись в небо, где в очертаниях облаков ему мерещились фемчатые очертания любимого корпуса, а красные зимние закаты напоминали его оптику. Старскрим в прошлом научился жить без Ская; ему же только предстояло научиться жить без Старскрима.

Казалось, жизнь его вошла в стабильную колею, и когда память о любимом постепенно уйдёт на задний план - интерес к жизненным событиям вернётся. А то и желание завести новую пассию. Глядя на ветреную Арси, тайком крутившую со всеми четырьмя хедмастерами, Фортресс подумывал о том, что надёжный и ответственный учёный подошёл бы ему лучше. И терпеливо ждал оттаивания его Искры.  
И вот однажды соратники увидели шаттл выходящим из своего отсека не понуро, как обычно, а с расправленными плечами и горящим взором - да, оптика его сияла ярче обычного. Даже крылья на его спине, казалось, встопорщились повыше. Что случилось, к чему такие внезапные перемены? Никаких объяснений вытянуть из него не удалось, только весь день Скайфаер загадочно улыбался, и за работу брался заметно охотнее.  
Магнус радовался за него. Радоваться было чему: Скай стал вести себя бодрее, познакомился с хедмастерами и другими новичками, и даже однажды поболтал с Персептором насчёт разведывания минеральных ресурсов других планет и астероидов Солнечной Системы. Лишь одну странность случайно подслушали миниботы, проходившие рядом с его отсеком.

Клиффджампер и Пауэрглайд услышали голос из-за его двери. Скай разговаривал с кем-то. Любопытные миниботы подкрались ближе и усилили чувствительность своих аудиодатчиков.  
"...Ты за мной часто наблюдаешь?.. И тогда тоже... Как замечательно... А когда ты перемещаешься, что при этом ощущаешь?.."  
Речи его собеседника не было слышно. Видимо, Скай использовал радиосвязь. А когда Клифф активировал датчики дальнего инфракрасного диапазона, позволявшие худо-бедно видеть сквозь стены, то увидел в комнате очертания Скайфаера, сидевшего на койке и глядевшего прямо перед собой, будто там кто-то был. Он даже жестикулировал при разговоре с невидимым собеседником.  
Миниботы решили, что Скай либо чудачит от нечего делать, либо у него специфическая манера общения по радиосвязи. Хотя раньше такового не наблюдалось.  
Клифф решил последить за ним, но из-за его собственной занятости удалось это нечасто, всего два раза, и ничего существенного он не узнал. Фактом оставалось одно: когда у Скайфаера часы отдыха, он теперь не шляется на улице, а беседует в своём отсеке с неведомым другом. Или... больше, чем другом. Во время последнего шпионажа минибот подслушал следующее: "Так хочется тебя поцеловать! Это будет скоро, обещаю. Я смогу!..."  
Благодаря Клиффджамперу по базе поползли слушки, что шаттл нашёл новую пассию. Должно быть, таинственный воздыхатель - на Мастере, Парадроне или другой планете-колонии, и держит связь с ним через межпланетный радиоканал, которым заведует Бластер. Но когда Клифф спросил у Бластера, какие вызовы были за последнее время запрошены Скайфаером, тот проверил базы данных связного компьютера и скорчил удивлённую рожу, разведя ладони:  
\- Ну-у, брат, такое дело, Скаище ни с кем не болтал через мою антенну. Значит, его любовничек на Земле. Валяй, ищи, играй в разведчика. Если что - помогу. Только рожки свои побереги, чтоб не погнули за любопытство.  
И Бластер дружески потрепал Клиффовы рожки.  
Фортресс, узнав слух, не ревновал; он желал Скайфаеру счастья, а сам не против был оставаться с Арси, которая в последнее время стала вести себя достойно "первой леди", беря в пример Элиту. Та погибла вместе с планетой, зато легенды о ней и её фемской бригаде остались в памяти соотечественников.  
Но даже Фортрессу Скай не сказал, кто его объект страсти.  
Вместо этого он наконец присоединился к Персепторовой лаборатории и стал совершать научные вылазки. Оказалось, что тогда на Кибертроне, перед тем, как запить, Скай таки нашёл уцелевший сервер со своими наработками, и теперь они были в полном распоряжении неистового Персептора. Вскоре лаборатория наполнилась образцами руд и кристаллов, а после соло-экспедиции Скайфаера на Титан - ещё и герметичными колбами с инопланетными газами. Всем этим, естественно, пришлось поделиться с людскими учёными, которые с некоторых пор периодически околачивались около Персептора, и Скай тогда тщательно смотрел под ноги, чтобы не наступить на этих мелких инопланетян. Он давал научные интервью землянам и обещал слетать с их космонавтами на спутники Юпитера и Сатурна.  
Странно, но Персептору эти обещания показались фальшивыми. Его аналитический ум смог уловить подозрительную наигранность в нынешнем поведении Ская.

Исследуя планеты Солнечной Системы, Скайфаер делал это по большей части в одиночку, благо для обшаривания астероидов и сканирования небольших планет не требовались коллективные усилия. Так и в тот памятный раз: геолог попросился в экспедицию на Меркурий, исследовать часть его поверхности на наличие руд редких металлов. Он рассказывал это Персептору с воодушевлённой улыбкой, которая с некоторых пор вернулась на его лицо. Казалось, учёный шаттл вдохновлён своей идеей и уверен в успехе, вот и предвкушает этот полёт с нетерпением. Но Персептора одолевали странные предчувствия. Будто Скай задумал иное, и руды его не волнуют. Оставалось надеяться, что взамен он предоставит другой научный сюрприз.

Несколько трансформеров осторожно пинали во дворе базы огромный пляжный мяч, подаренный им землянами. Скайфаер прошёл мимо них, и Брэйнсторм, наслышанный о миссии, помахал рукой:  
\- Удачи; смотри, чтобы охладителя хватило. На Меркурии жарко, как в вулкане!  
Скайфаер ничего не ответил и пошёл дальше - к взлётно-посадочной площадке, откуда он обычно стартовал.  
Брэйнсторм, пропуская подачи мяча, поднял голову и посмотрел на Солнце. На сияющем фоне этой звезды медленно плыло чёрное пятнышко: Меркурий. Сегодня он, если смотреть с Земли, проходил по солнечному диску.  
"Представляю, как там жарко. А десы хотели там шахты построить. Ха, да им охладителя для рабочих не хватит даже на ночной стороне!" - подумал хедмастер и вернулся к игре в мяч.  
На площадке Скайфаер трансформировался и, подтвердив разрешение на полёт, стартовал. Вскоре шаттл исчез в голубизне неба, оставив после себя размывающийся облачный след.  
Больше его не видели.

На подлёте к Меркурию он отправлял плановое сообщение о том, что полёт проходит нормально, и это было последней весточкой от него. Когда ни отчёт о приземлении, ни последующие плановые отчёты не пришли, автоботы хватились Ская и пытались установить с ним связь, но ответа не последовало, и тогда Ультра Магнус снарядил спасательную экспедицию.  
\- Точно охладителя не хватило! Хоть бы Искра его не перегрелась, пока мы туда доберёмся! - ворчал Брэйнсторм.  
Персептор молча хмурился. Его предчувствия на этот раз были недобрыми. Казалось, что Скай изначально планировал всё это, и неизвестно, где он теперь.

Тщетно автоботы просканировали всю поверхность Меркурия, тщетно облетели окрестности его орбиты и использовали мощный сканер, чтобы охватить им миллионы километров космоса по предполагаемому маршруту Скайфаера. Нигде не было и следа шаттла.  
Если он и полетел куда, то не на Меркурий. Это выглядело странным: последний сигнал от него приняли, когда шаттл уже приближался к жаркой планете. Оставалось предположить худшее: что, потеряв сознание из-за неполадок с охлаждением, он пролетел мимо планеты и упал в Солнце, до которого около Меркурия оставалось совсем недалеко. Но, насколько автоботы знали, Скай всегда тщательно заправлялся перед экспедициями, а корпус свой держал в исправном состоянии. Поэтому в худшее как-то не верилось.  
Венера, Марс, астероидные пояса?.. Кибертрона нет, Скаю в том секторе делать больше нечего. Никакие внятные предположения не приходили автоботам в процессоры, даже сам Персептор не мог точно составить картину произошедшего.  
Другие звёздные системы? Фортресс недоумевал: неужели дезертирство? Неужели таинственный собеседник Скайфаера - десептикон, переманивший его на свою сторону? Обидно было думать такое о том, кто казался преданным автоботом, но стоило вспомнить об его нейтральстве. О том, что этот трансформер благодаря миллионам лет вне остального мира сохранился с первозданной, довоенной прошивкой Искры, где не было познаний ни десептиконского, ни автоботского кодексов. И хотя во многом Скай напоминал автобота, ждать от него можно было чего угодно.

Когда и повторные поиски не увенчались успехом, оставалось только надеяться на появление его как дезертира во вражеском стане или, что куда простительнее, как мирного жителя на планетах-колониях. Видимо, Скай переехал к своему таинственному любовнику, кем бы он ни был. Тогда зря он бежал тайно; Фортресс отпустил бы его, стоило только попросить.  
Шли месяцы, годы, десятилетия, сменился ещё один автоботский лидер, но как при Фортрессе, так и при новом - Истребителе, о беглеце не поступило ни слуху, ни духу. Что среди остатков десов, что в колониях его не наблюдалось.  
Скайфаера снова объявили безвести пропавшим. На том и порешили.

И лишь через пять десятков кибертронских лет Персептору, неравнодушному к судьбе этого талантливого учёного, удалось раздобыть сведения, пролившие свет на судьбу Скайфаера.  
Как от пленных десептиконов автоботы слышали рассказы о призраке Старскрима, так и от случайных свидетелей на трансформерских колониях, и от инопланетян на разных знакомых трансформерам планетах. Призрак этой знаменитой личности поначалу часто являлся перед оптикой живых, иногда просто летая, иногда хихикая и немного дебоширя, вселяясь в чужие тела, и до аварийной перезагрузки пугая особо впечатлительных роботов. Каким-то образом он знал, кто из окружающих наиболее боится привидений. Потом Старскриму, видимо, наскучило, и его стали видеть реже, а потом он и вовсе перестал появляться - должно быть, пустился в странствия по другим галактикам, а то и измерениям.  
Когда Персептор чисто ради интереса изучал данные об этом феномене, то натолкнулся на статью о самом последнем появлении призрака. Это было на Мастере, в годы правления Фортресса, как раз когда исчез Скайфаер. Старскрим, появившийся вечером на площади одного из городов, выглядел умиротворённо и никого не трогал. Может, потому, что теперь был не один, а буквально в обнимку с другим призраком: большим, красно-белым. Они вели себя как влюблённые, и даже целовались прямо при живых. Мастериане понятия не имели, кто это новое привидение, но Персептор, просматривая свидетельское видеовоспоминание, сразу узнал его.


End file.
